Aladdin (Part 1)
Here's part of part 1. Prologue Narrator: In the land of Agrabah during its 1001 Arabian Nights, there is the story of Aladdin.... But he's not a man; he's a pup. There are many stories of Aladdin, but this is a special story of Aladdin. The story all starts in the marketplace in Agrabah, one afternoon. Where Aladdin and his best friend Rambi were up to somethings bad with good motives.... Pup-Thieves (In the marketplace of Agrabah) (The Fruit Vendor has a lot of fruit) Fruit Vendor: Try these food because... you will want to try them. (Nearby are the two theives, Rambi and Aladdin) Rambi: Hey, Aladdin. It looks like our old friend the Fruit Vendor has gotten himself some fresh fruit. Aladdin: To think, you have to pay to stay alive. Pups don't even have money. Rambi: Well, we are thieves, right? These paws don't hold these laws. Aladdin: Right. Let's do it, Rambi! Those street urchin pups are counting on us. Rambi: You know what to do. (Aladdin walks over to the Fruit Vendor) Fruit Vendor: Oh, hello there. (Aladdin gives him 'the eyes') Fruit Vendor: Aw, you're adorable. (He pets Aladdin) (Meanwhile, Rambi carries a sack in his mouth over to the stand) (He takes several pieces of fruit, only the kinds that a pup can eat) You're such a good pup. (Rambi finishes and begins to walk off) (A female vilager over by the nearby Vegetable cart notices him) Villager: *screams* A thief! That pup is a thief! (Both Aladdin and Rambi's eyes widen) (They both run down an alley) Fruit Vendor: Hey, where are my fruits? Villager: Those pups stole them! Fruit Vendor: *laughs* Sure, two adorable pups that comeby my cart everyday just steal my produce. Like puppies steal. *laughs* Hey, where did some of the fruit go? (A while later, Aladdin and Rambi are walking down an alley) Aladdin: That guy is so gullible. *Laughs* Now let's get these to the little pups. (The two of them walk over to a bunch of other pups, who look very poor) (Rambi drops the bag and the pups start eating the fruit inside) Collie: Thank you so much. Rambi: Happy to help. Golden Retriver: Come on y'all. We ain't able to eat all this by ourselves. (Rambi and Aladdin decide eats some of the food) Princess Pup (A while later, they decide to head home) Rambi: Next time, let's see if we steal some meat. Aladdin: Yeah, but we still need to take produce. You know that the Golden Retriever is-- (He suddenly stops and stands still) is... is.... Rambi: Aladdin? Are you okay? (He looks ahead and stands still too) (They see two beautiful pups) (The pups approach them) Pretty Pup 1: Are you okay? (Aladdin and Rambi shake off their trances) Rambi: Us? Aladdin: Yeah, we're fine. Pretty Pup 2: Hi, allow me to introduce ourselves. This is Princess Jasmine, and I'm her cousin Bedora. Rambi: Hi, I'm Rambi. Aladdin: And I'm Aladdin. Bedora: Who are they? (Rambi and Aladdin turn around and see a tall hooded dog and tiny hooded dog) ???? 1: What do we have here? Rich pups? ???? 2: Hey, let's pupnap one and hold it for lots of random. Bedora: Don't come near the princess! ???? 2: "Princess"? Wow! ???? 1: On three! Both: 3! (They knock out Bedora and pick up Jasmine) Jasmine: Don't let them take me away! (Aladdin runs over them) Aladdin: You're not getting away with this! (???? 1 just holds him back) ???? 2: Get lost! Aladdin: Now you did it! (He bites ???? 1's leg) ???? 1: Yeow! (Princess Jasmine jumps off) ???? 2: I'll show him! (Rambi runs over to him and bumps him into the other dog) (Aladdin lets go then jumps on a piece of board, which looks like a see-saw) (It flings a pot over to the hooded dogs) (They get knocked out and end up trapped inside the pot) Jasmine: Thank you so much. Aladdin: *Blushes* Oh, well, I could let them get away with what they were doing... Bedora: You were very brave too. Rambi: *Blushes* Oh, well.... the two of us are a team. Jasmine: You're both welcome at the palace at anytime. (Jasmine and Bedora leave) (Rambi and Aladdin wave to them) Rambi: Do you think she likes me? Aladdin: Jasmine? I don't know. I think she likes me actually. Rambi: No! Bedora! She certainly is pretty. Aladdin: Well, let's go home. If we stand out here too long, we'll probably get-- (A bunch of palace guards, lead by Ace, appear) (Rambi notices them and runs) Ace: Halt! Aladdin: caught.... (To Be Continued) (click here for next part) Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Crossover Movies